Aventuras Oceánicas
by crazyonechan
Summary: Un día en la playa y Tamaki es quemado por una medusa. Todos sabemos lo que los viejos dicen sobre las picaduras de medusas...orina en ello. Es bueno saber que tiene a Hikaru y Haruhi ahí para ayudarle. Traducción


**Autora: **Reiven

**Traductora: **Crazyonechan

**Sumario: **Un día en la playa y Tamaki es quemado por una medusa. Todos sabemos lo que los viejos dicen sobre las picaduras de medusas...orina en ello. Es bueno saber que tiene a Hikaru y Haruhi ahí para ayudarle.

**Notas de la autora: **inserten aquí el cliché de 'mi primera historia Ouran' así que sean buenos. Y también prefiero usar honoríficos japoneses al contraio del manga licenciado (por ejemplo, toda la serie doblada)

**Notas de la traductora: **al fin ha llegado el inesperado one-shot. No tengo ni idea de cómo encontré esta historia ya que fue publicada en el 2006, pero creo que vale la pena. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club es propiedad de Hatori Bisco.

* * *

><p><strong>Aventuras Oceánicas<strong>

**-Escrito por Reiven**

_**Traducido por Crazyonechan**_

* * *

><p>"Auch, auch, auch...duele, Haruhi."<p>

"Necesitas intentar soportarlo, Tamaki-senpai."

"Sí, enfréntalo como un hombre, Tono," Hikaru riñó a su rubio senior, desde una posición en cuclillas a su lado.

"¿Estás insultando a tu padre, mocoso insolente? Mamá, Hikaru está entrando a su etapa de rebel—"

"Kyoya-senpai no está aquí...Tamaki-senpai..." Haruhi dejó salir un largo, siempre sufrible suspiro y resistió la conocida necesidad que surgía un par de veces al día y darle una bofetada en la cabeza. Él era su senpai y superior en el Host Club y tal acción no parecería muy apropiada.

"P-pero, Haruhi..." lloriqueando su nombre y haciendo mohines era algo así como la especialidad de Tamaki; aunque no faltaba que se regodeara en el hecho de que estaba atrapado en una de las cuevas abandonadas en la costa de la playa en la que ellos pasaban con Haruhi. Parecía como fuera de una de las veinte o más fantasías que ha tenido cada día, cuales involucraban a Haruhi. Desafortunadamente para él, uno de los _doppelgänger _se encontraba aquí también.

Su situación fue causada por el bote que estaban navegando—dando resultado que Tamaki estuviera revoloteando sobre él, abrumado de emoción como si fuera la primera vez que hubiera estado en un vehículo plebeyo—justo en medio del océano. Kaoru se las había ingeniado para sostenerse del bote boca-abajo y sólo pudo ver en vano como sus amigos junto con su hermano eran arrastrados hasta las siniestras y oscuras cuevas. Su desgarrante grito de 'Hikaru' al último instante atrajo una ola de aplausos y sinceras, anhelosas miradas de la multitud que se había juntado en la playa.

"Puede que tome un tiempo para que los demás nos encuentren; ¿qué sugieren que hagamos mientras tanto? ¿Qué hay de la comida? Estoy muy hambriento...Haruhi, tú eres una plebeya, debes saber qué hacer en esta clase de situación, como atrapar un pez o encontrar unas cuantas almejas que puedan ser comestibles. Probablemente podrías notar la diferencia."

Sintiendo el rutinario tic en su sien, Haruhi fulminó con la mirada al mayor de los gemelos. "No soy un pescador."

"¡Hikaru!" Tamaki hizo su aparición al lado del pelirrojo, apuntando un dedo a su impertérrito kohai. "¿Cómo puedes insultar a tu hermana de esa forma, especialmente en frente de tu propio padre? Haruhi no es una común atrapapescados—"

"Pescador..."

"— ¡Y aún si fuera a cocinar para nosotros usando las plantas que crecen en las paredes de las cuevas, estoy seguro de que será delicioso y tú tendrás que comerlo aunque te guste o no!"

"Eso es absurdo, y no tengo la intención de cocinar algo para ninguno de ustedes—err... ¿Tamaki-senpai?" sudando a gota gorda, Haruhi lanzó una entrecerrada mirada adversa hacia la lejana esquina de la cueva que Tamaki se encontraba encarando, encuclillado y con una gran nube negra flotando sobre su cabeza, "supongo que si la situación lo requiere...podría hacerlo."

"Oh, Haruhi," haciendo un completo giro trescientos sesenta, Tamaki se abalanzó hacia sobre Haruhi, atrapándola en un abrazo de oso, "Padre está conmovido por tu amabilidad—oww," liberando a Haruhi, Tamaki cayó al suelo, colocando una mano sobre el verdugón de marcas furiosas en su pantorrilla y su expresión se transformó en una mueca de dolor.

"Tamaki-senpai," la castaña murmuró con preocupación, inclinándose al lado de su senpai.

"¿Estás bien, Tono?" Hikaru, también, adaptó una expresión poco natural de preocupación y se inclinó para estar a nivel de sus dos compañeros.

"¿Estás seguro de que no eres alérgico a las picaduras de medusa, Tamaki-senpai?"

"No lo sé...en realidad nunca he sido picado por una medusa antes. El mar que me pertenece sólo tiene criaturas específicamente escogidas viviendo en él."

"Igual que el nuestro," Hikaru asintió, "¿Puedes imaginar qué clase de epidemia causaría si permitiéramos a cualquier tipo de pez nadar libre, y erizos de mar o mantarrayas?" su cuerpo dio un escalofrío involuntario, "Sólo mira lo qué te pasó a ti," señaló la herida de Tamaki.

"¿No es en contra de la naturaleza entrometerse con el hábitat natural de los animales?" Haruhi se preguntaba cómo es que las había arreglado para sobrevivir hasta el momento con éstos riquillos.

Hikaru miró a Haruhi con una expresión que delataba todo lo que estaba en su mente: bicho raro, mientras que Tamaki tenía un brillo de admiración relampagueando en sus ojos.

"¿Una extraña cosa que es, no es así, esta playa de plebeyos?"

"¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a Haruhi y sus creencias plebeyas!"

"¡Podrían dejar la referencia plebeya de una vez!"

"H-Haruhi," ante el gemido del rubio, Haruhi se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada, pero inmediatamente se contuvo cuando notó la dolida expresión en su rostro, "¿Se supone que debe quemar?" dijo sin aire, aferrándose a su pierna.

"Eventualmente arderá menos y picará un poco," se inclinó más para con él, colocando una refrescante mano sobre su pantorrilla, provocando que un sonrojo se esparciera sobre las mejillas del rubio.

"¿Hay algo que podamos ponerle? ¿Como un viejo remedio plebeyo?"

Demasiado preocupada por la condición de Tamaki, Haruhi dejó pasar el comentario, pero cual la puso a contemplar. "Normalmente, las personas ponen vinagre sobre las quemaduras de medusa. Huele mal, pero funciona. Pero no creo encontremos vinagre aquí. Sin embargo..."

Dejando la oración al aire, encunó su barbilla con sus dedos y pareció estar meditando algo.

"¿Sin embargo...?" Hikaru, nunca siendo del tipo paciente, le presionó para continuar.

"Hay algo que escuché sobre la cura de las medusas...aunque nunca lo he intentado, cual es una buena cosa y espero que nunca tenga qué," murmuró lo último bajo su aliento.

"¿Qué es?"

"Pensándolo mejor, no estoy segura de que lo quieras escuchar..."

"Si es alguna cura plebeya, Haruhi, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo," Tamaki habló con seguridad a pesar de su estado afligido.

"Dudo eso, senpai...enserio."

"Dilo ya, Ha-ru-hi," Hikaru casi lloriqueó, "¿Que no puedes ver que Tono está sufriendo?"

"¿Acaso una hija dejaría agonizando a su padre de esta forma, Haruhi?" optando por su especialidad, lágrimas-de-cocodrilo-a-la-Tamaki, lo cargó a toda fuerza hacia la exasperada Haruhi.

"De acuerdo...pero luego no digan que no traté de advertirles," el trío se inclinó más cerca uno del otro al tiempo que Haruhi acunaba ambas manos sobre la comisura de sus labios, susurrando sigilosamente, como si no quisiera que las paredes la oyeran.

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

.

Ninguno de los dos chicos movió un músculo, ojos puestos en el exacto punto que vieron por última vez; rostros estancados en un par de expresiones en blanco, incluso cuando Haruhi recuperaba su espacio personal con lentitud, dejando al par exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Después de un minuto completo, finalmente dieron señales de movimiento.

"Creo que se me estancó un poco de agua salada en mi oreja de cuando naufragamos," Tamaki inclinó su cabeza a un lado como intentando sacar el exceso de agua de su oído.

"Tienes razón, Tono, creo que yo también debo tener un poco," compartiendo una nerviosa mirada con su rey rubio, ambos miraron esperanzados a Haruhi, quien tenía una mascara de indiferencia en su rostro.

"No estoy bromeando," dijo sin escrúpulos, mirándolos directo a los ojos. "Les dije que no se atreverían."

"Pero eso es— ¿estás insinuando que tenemos miedo?" la expresión de Hikaru se transformó a una de incredulidad en un nanosegundo y bufó.

"Yo soy el Rey del Ouran Host Club," Tamaki peinó su cabello hacía atrás. "Y el rey no le teme a nada."

"Oh, de verdad..." Haruhi tuvo que esconder la sonrisa petulante que amenazaba con surgir, "No se atreverían."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Hikaru saltó sobre sus pies y apuntó un dedo en dirección de Tamaki, "¡Con gusto orinaría en la pierna de Tono!"

"¡Y yo con gusto le dejaría que orinara en mi pierna!"

.

.

.

"..."

.

.

Grillos invisibles cantaron antes de que Haruhi se tirara al piso riendo a carcajadas.

"H-Haruhi... ¿se está riendo de nosotros?" Tamaki envió una mirada llena de lágrimas al gemelo mayor, regresándola a la pobre Haruhi, quien ahora estaba golpeando su pecho con un puño, ahogándose en su risa.

"Eso parece..." Hikaru murmuró, mirando a Tamaki. Ambos cercaron miradas con el otro por un largo momento y rápidamente cambiaron su atención a otro lado, sonrojándose. "¿Tono...tú...en verdad vamos...err?"

"No lo sé...parece una acción vil, no es—" lo que fuera que intentaba decir después fue rápidamente olvidada cuando el movimiento envió una ola abrumadora de dolor a su pierna. La agonía le entumecía la mente y por un segundo parecía que su pierna entera estaba siendo devorada por una desconocida, bestia feroz.

"Uh...cangrejo," Haruhi se agachó y recogió el crustáceo que había atrapado con su pinza el dedo gordo de Tamaki. Empuñando la arena en sus manos, Haruhi se giró para examinar la extensión del daño que el cangrejo inyectó en el frágil dedo de Tamaki.

"H-H-Haruhi-hi-hi..." La afligida, desolada y más destrozadora expresión en su rostro incluso hizo que Haruhi le tuviera pena. Se colocó sobre sus rodillas y, vacilando, colocó una palma sobre la espalda desnuda de Tamaki, como consolándolo, todo mientras sus ojos viajaban a la herida en su pie.

"¿Dos heridas en un mismo día? Eso debe ser un nuevo record para ti, Tono. No creo que a la vida marina le agrades demasiado."

"¿Senpai?" Haruhi se inclinó, cabello cubriendo sus ojos mientras miraba la expresión del rubio. Su rostro mostraba un tono verdoso y sus ojos no se despegaban de su dedo herido. Repentinamente y sin advertencia, se fue de lado directo a la insospechosa Haruhi.

Haruhi descendió con un gañido, sus ojos exaltados y brazos tratando—pero fallando—de mantener al chico más alto en equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo, el inconsciente Tamaki encimado sobre la pequeña silueta de Haruhi, "Hikaru, ayuda."

Con pasos apresurados, Hikaru rápidamente rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Tamaki, alejándolo de Haruhi. "¡Tono!" le llamó, permitiendo al rubio adolescente recargarse en su pecho, su cabeza ladeó un poco antes de descansar en su hombro izquierdo. "¿qué es lo que le sucede?" su voz cargaba un tinte de preocupación.

"No lo sé." Haruhi se acercó, retirando los dorados mechones lejos de sus ojos y descansando su palma en su frente. "Podría ser del shock o el dolor, o ambos," miró la longitud de su cuerpo, sus ojos deteniéndose en la sangre que fluía y cubría su pie por completo, dejando pequeños rastros en el piso. "O puede ser que la escena de mucha sangre lo hizo sentirse mareado. No parece que tenga fiebre."

Ambos dejaron salir un aire de alivio cuando el adolescente en cuestión dio un quejido incómodo.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Puedo vendar su dedo para detener la sangre, pero por la quemadura de medusa..." La forma en que Haruhi dejó la frase al aire hizo que la ceja de Hikaru se moviera con nerviosismo.

"Haz eso primero. Yo haré...lo otro," tosiendo, Hikaru giró con brusquedad para tratar de evitar que Haruhi viera su rostro sonrojarse.

Dejando que una pequeña sonrisa surgiera ante la obvia preocupación de Hikaru por Tamaki, Haruhi asintió. Sus manos maniobraron ágilmente sobre su playera, jalando y rompiendo hasta formar un par de tiras.

"prendas cosidas plebeyas..." Hikaru bufó a pesar de sí mismo, ni siquiera pareció haber notado que dijo algo.

Haruhi ignoró su comentario, jaló la última tira de su playera y se dirigió al pie sangrante de Tamaki. Analizando la extremidad primero, se inclinó a la orilla y tomó un poco de agua de mar deslizándola sobre la herida de Tamaki, limpiando el líquido rojo para poder ver mejor el corte.

"Sólo es una pequeña cortada, no hay duda de que sólo traspasó la piel. Esa clase de heridas tienden a sangrar bastante," habló abstraídamente, poniendo las vendas improvisadas con agilidad alrededor del dedo de su senpai. "Listo," exclamó al terminar, admirando el resultado de su trabajo. "y por la quemadura..." murmuró, desviando la mirada, "es mejor que nadie esté presente, tú sabes. No miraré."

Como si fuera posible, el sonrojo en el rostro de Hikaru se acentuó más y carraspeó. "Err...tú sostenlo, entonces," pero la posibilidad de imaginar a Haruhi abrazando el cuerpo medio desnudo de Tamaki contra su pecho lo hizo paralizarse, jalando a Tamaki aún más cerca de él. "Pensándolo mejor, tú ve por allá...muy por allá."

Dándole una última mirada perpleja, Haruhi se encogió de hombros y fue hasta su lugar designado en lo más alejado de la cueva.

Hikaru miró la espalda de Haruhi, al rubio inconciente en sus brazos y suspiró, antes de ponerlo lo más gentilmente que pudo sobre el terreno. Aclaró su garganta una vez más, jaló de la cuerda que sostenía sus pantalones cortos y con una última mirada a Haruhi—para asegurarse de que no estaba espiando—, bajó pantalones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡Debió haber sido aterrador!" Hunny lloriqueó, acurrucándose más cerca de Haruhi y mirándola con grandes ojos llorosos. "El oscuro, espacio cerrado..." la pausa le dio tiempo a Hunny de soltar a Haruhi e ir a los brazos de Mori. "¡Takashi! ¡Da mucho miedo!"

El alto y silencioso adolescente, a pesar de estar calmando a Hunny por su miedo auto-inducido, se las arregló para darle una sonrisa de apoyo a Haruhi.

"¡Oh, Hikaru, tenía tanto miedo!" Kaoru gimoteó, abrazando más fuerte a su hermano mayor de una forma que hubiera llevado a las fanáticas al borde de la histeria. "¿Qué si algo te hubiera pasado? ¡No sé lo qué haría!" lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras que se colgaba del cuello de Hikaru con un agarre de hierro.

"Kaoru, todo el tiempo en la oscuridad, lo único que podía pensar era en ti," Hikaru susurró roncamente en su oreja, deslizando una mano sobre los cabellos pelirrojos tan similares a los suyos, "Sólo pensaba salir adelante por ti. Eres el único que me da fuerza, Kaoru. Tú, y sólo tú."

"Guárdense el incesto dramático para las fans, ¿quieren?" Haruhi sudó una gotita, mirando de reojo a los acaramelados gemelos.

"Pero es bueno que ustedes tres hayan sobrevivido," Kyoya anunció después de un momento desde su lugar a un nivel más abajo del barco que estaban ocupando, "Su ausencia hubiera dejado un hueco en las actividades del Club, sin mencionar los otros méritos."

"Que bien es saber que estabas lleno de preocupación, Kyoya-senpai..." Haruhi dijo sin expresión, pero cuando Kyoya giró para verla, notó la pequeña sonrisa y la chispa en sus ojos que hablaban más de mil palabras lo contrario.

"Kyoya..." El gemido semi-consciente de Tamaki los alertó y los seis miembros rodearon la cama tamaño matrimonial que estaba en medio del camarote—aunque un hotel de cinco estrellas describiría mejor el lugar—donde el Rey del Host Club yacía.

"Tamaki," Kyoya se inclinó más cerca de su amigo, estudiando sus facciones a través de sus delgadas gafas. "Estás a salvo ahora."

"Haruhi..." Tamaki no parecía estar despierto, pero se aferraba a cada palabra, "...Haruhi en traje de baño...puesta de sol...lindo...mmm..." balbuceó, dio un pequeño respingo y pareció regresar a su gozante reino de inconsciencia una vez más.

"Bien, eso realmente fue alentador," Kyoya ajustó sus lentes. Las luces de arriba se reflejaban en los vidrios dándoles un reflejo casi irreal. "¿Qué _es_ lo que hicieron ustedes tres mientras estaban en las cuevas todo este tiempo?"

Ambos aclararon sus gargantas al mismo instante e intercambiaron una mirada con el otro.

"¿Hikaru?"

"Nada...sólo ayudamos a Tono con su pie y esperamos a que ustedes nos encontraran," Hikaru explicó, no mintiendo pero no necesariamente diciendo toda la verdad tampoco. Nunca había guardado un secreto de su hermano, y no tenía la intención de empezar ahora. Pero esto era algo que sólo pensaba compartir con Haruhi.

"Tiene razón. Absolutamente nada," Haruhi sonrió, sus dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda sin ser encontrados por el resto de los miembros del club. Era bueno que Tamaki estuviera inconsciente en el momento, al menos estaría libre de vergüenza, y sabía que podía confiar en Hikaru de mantener esto en secreto. Después de todo, sería tan embarazoso para Tamaki como para él.

Sin embargo, la seria mirada en el rostro de Kyoya y el siniestro reflejo que deleitaba sus gafas indicaban que sí sospechaba algo.

Y eso es el final de las emocionantes aventuras de Tamaki y el Host Club. Ninguno de los miembros era lo suficientemente acertado para saber lo que realmente tomó lugar ese día—con la excepción de Kyoya, pero Kyoya sabe todo— y Tamaki, Haruhi y Hikaru avanzaron para vivir felices para siempre (por el resto de la semana). Pero antes de que eso pudiera resultar, Morinozuka Takashi, en un momento de perspicacia y muchas palabras, tenía que decir esto:

"¿Por qué huele a orina aquí?"

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora: ojo-jo-jo. No saben lo tentada que estuve de irme TamakiKyoya en esta historia. En realidad había empezado con la intención de que fuera. Y mientras lo escribía, Tamaki/Haruhi surgía una y otra vez y me las arreglé para resistirlo (He estado leyendo/escribiendo shounen-ai por tanto tiempo que la idea de una relación hetero parecía...incorrecta) pero al mismo tiempo, Hikaru/Haruhi seguía molestándome de que los incluyera pero logré suprimirlo y casi el final, Kyoya/Tamaki comenzó a surgir en la cabeza amante del shounen-ai pero pude resistir la tentación. Al final, terminó siendo la historia gen/fluff/amistad que empecé al principio y debo decir que estoy bastante complacida con el resultado.

Notas de la traductora: 

_Doppelgänger, viene del alemán y básicamente significa "El doble fantasmagórico de una persona". Refiriéndose a gemelos, en este caso. _

_Por alguna razón, este one-shot se me hizo muy difícil de traducir. Si sienten la necesidad de corregir, comentar criticar, etc., ya saben qué hacer. _

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
